


George's "Problem"

by yourvalentinebabe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourvalentinebabe/pseuds/yourvalentinebabe
Summary: George misses Dream while in a voice call. After the cameras turn on, things get hot~.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 757
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	George's "Problem"

"Dreeeaaaam."

"We're not recording, George, you don't need to call me that.", Clay said with a soft laugh.

"Drrreeeeeeaaaaammmmm."

"What?"

"Drrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmm."

"WHAT!", he wheezed for a second. "What, what do you want?"

"I miss youuuu.", George finally answered.

"Awww, I miss you too, baby." The two exchanged their fair share of kisses through the voice call. 

It was several months into their long-distance relationship, and sickly sweet, late night calls were a regular occurrence almost every night, but tonight seemed more intense. Clay could sense more desperation in his boyfriend's voice this time. 

"I'm lonely.", George mentioned with a pouting hum.

"If I was there I would give you the biggest hug.", the other smiled, getting a small 'aw' out of the older boy. "I'd cuddle you in bed and kiss you to death."

"And would you take care of my problem~?"

Clay's brow creased slightly. "Problem?" All he heard from the other end was George giving out one of his squeaky laughs. The brunette gasped and hummed more giggles, still not answering his boyfriend's question, again. "George, what problem?"

"Aha... it's nothing.", he continued to laugh.

"Just tell me."

He just giggled even more, seemingly flustered. "I mayyyy or may not have a hard on right now~"

"A what?", Clay chuckled back. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm hard for you~."

"Oh really? And what do you want me to do about it~?" Clay smirked.

"Come over here and suck me off?"

He laughed again. "All the way over to England?"

"Yes!", George grunted, sounded exhausted. "Just come hereee~."

"Baby, you know I can't, even though I would love to suck you off." His comment earned a shy giggle from his boyfriend. "Besides, you're supposed to move in with me."

"I know. But... can we...", he trailed off for a bit. "...Can you facecam with me?"

"Why do you want to video? It's late."

"I want... I want to see you. And.. maybe we could...", he failed to finish again.

"Spit it out, baby."

"I— I want to jack off with you. You know, see your face and your... you know. If you don't want to do it—"

Clay interrupted him. "No, I want to."

"...You do?"

He laughed softly. "Of course I do."

"Aw, thank you, Dream. You're the best boyfriend ever."

"But first—", Clay smiled to himself. "Tell me what got you hard in the first place."

George laughed in that same flustered manner. "Dream..."

"Tell me~."

He squeaked and giggled. "I... was just... thinking about doing things in bed with you."

"In the middle of an innocent call with me? You're so dirty, George~."

"Okay, SHUT UP and turn on your video.", he barked out in defense. Clay wheezed and complied. While George put on his own camera, showing his cute pink face while sitting in his desk chair, his boyfriend only had it focused on his lap.

"Dream, I wanted to see your face.", the blushing boy pouted.

"Are you telling me you didn't want to see this?", Clay replied. He reached into his sweatpants and pulled out his half-hard cock, now starting to rub his length up and down. George bit his lip in the view of his camera. His shoulders scrunched up in his white hoodie. "...Wow~."

"Come on, gorgeous, aren't you going to give me something, too?"

The brunette's cheeks blushed more pink as he pushed out his chair. George was only in his plaid boxers, with his tent now clearly in view. He pulled them down and shyly took out his hard on. On Dream's camera, he began stroking a bit faster.

"Look at you~. All hard for me~."

"Shut up.", George responded, feeling his ears heat up.

"You look so cute like that~." Clay heard his boyfriend giggle and watched him reach over off-camera. He returned with a hand on his cock, rubbing it with lube. Already, he was making soft noises from his mic. "Dream..."

"Do you mind if I talk?", he asked George, to which he got a soft moan of confirmation. "You really do look cute. I'd love to put those lips to use~." His friend giggled softly in response. "I want them all over my cock~"

"Oh my~...", he huffed.

"Your noises are really getting me going~.", his strokes quickened for emphasis. "I bet I could make you so loud in bed~."

"Dream~..." George's stroking sped up considerably as his body began leaning towards his mic.

Clay quickened his movements. "I really wish you were with me right now~." George softly added a 'me too'. "You have no idea how much I want to pin you to my bed and pound you~" That got a louder moan out of George. "You like that, baby? You want me to fuck you~?"

"Yes~", his boyfriend moaned back, biting his lip and jacking off at a steady pace. 

The faceless man's cock began to leaking. "I know how desperate you'll be our first time, so I'll go slow just to torture you for a bit~. I might wait for your begging before I change my pace~."

"Oh, fuck you~..." His breaths became labored.

"But eventually, I won't be able to hold back, and I'll be pounding your cute ass into my bed~."

"Dream~..."

"After you cum, I'll reach around and keep jacking you off until I get you to cum for me again~."

"Dreeaammm~...", he moaned out louder.

"When we finish, I'm going to bite right into your neck so everyone knows that you're fffucking mine~."

George let out a loud hum into his mic, and paused as he furiously pumped his cock before letting out an even louder, breathy moan. He spilled his cum onto his white hoodie and plaid boxers, breathing deeply with soft moans in between for Clay to finish off to. The brunette got a nice shot of his boyfriend's hand stroking himself quickly and cumming over his sweatpants. He hadn't noticed before, but Dream didn't make any noises during their little cam session until he finally came. Now, he was breathing about as hard as George. After coming down from the rush, the cute brunette began using some tissues to clean himself. The other man simply shut off his camera to do his own business.

"Wow~...", Clay finally said as George pulled up his boxers.

"That was...", he trailed off while smiling wide on his camera.

"Fast~?"

"I was going to say hot~", George giggled. "...Thank you."

"No problem, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Dream. Text me later~?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a quick one-shot, but i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> btw I noticed a lot of creators for this ship not knowing how to tag or asking for the comments to point out their mistakes. if anyone needs help on their fics, come hit me up bc i'd love to help out with editing and writing.


End file.
